Star of the Show
[[Archivo:Intense_clown_honking_by_official_ghost-dagggtj.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] Star of the Show (Estrella del Espectáculo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 3 de septiembre de 2016 y actualmente supera las 4 mil visitas en YouTube. Habla sobre la gente que la trata como una celebridad, mintiéndole y no hablando con él porque "no son talentosos" y tratándolo como si fuese el mejor productor occidental, lo cual lo frustra. Puede ser comprada en Bandcamp. Intérprete: Macne Nana Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube *Soundcloud *dropbox *dropbox (Instrumental) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. Inglés= Just move along, it’s nothing new No touching this and this or that Keep your tongue inside your mouth Don’t say a word, a whisper Compliments I fear they’re not Your god is not a silly face A deity’s performance Oh, but I’m not like that Move along, it’s nothing new No touching this and this or that Don’t assign my talents In the wrong category ‘Cross the rope, they mesmerize My balance lost, the crowd unpleased A deity’s performance Oh, but I’m not like that I don’t see the correlation Where’s the logic if there’s any? I don’t see the point in painting Merry smiles on my face You know it’s rude to stare Balloons we fill with air A helium-defining voice Either way you make too much noise Topsy-turvy Sweetly dreaming Toss and turning in a Frantic state of disbelief The crowd goes wild with applause Over absolutely nothing Sing a dance that goes a bit like “La-ta-da-la-ta-la-ta-ta” Maybe you’ll understand I mean, it’s not that hard, you say Pull the mask up off the clown You’ll see the window to her soul Deprecated acts of jest And telling jokes you take too seriously I don’t see the correlation Where’s the logic if there’s any? I don’t see the point in painting Merry smiles on my face You know it’s rude to stare Balloons we fill with air A helium-defining voice Either way you make too much noise I repeat: you make too much noise I repeat: you make too much noise A juggling act of choice The acrobatic scene A lion’s open mouth The leader screams our names Walk the rope or fall Adorn the vivid lights Declare the world is yours I find it hard not to laugh I should never be this high above the audience In all honesty, and I mean every word I’m not a freak I’m not an act I’m not a deity’s performance I don’t think the show is ending Everybody’s still applauding I don’t see the point in painting Merry smiles on my face You know you shouldn’t stare This really isn’t fair Your helium-infected voice PLEASE SHUT UP, YOU MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE I REPEAT: YOU MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE OH, I DON’T BELONG IN THIS SHOW I REPEAT: YOU MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE OH, I DON’T BELONG IN THIS SHOW |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Arte Conceptual= star_of_the_show_ref_because_why_the_heck_not_by_official_ghost-daggh8r.png|Arte Conceptual por GHOST. |-| Productos= Archivo:A0873537189_10.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Sin traducción